<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Something in the sand by Totemic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25322017">Something in the sand</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totemic/pseuds/Totemic'>Totemic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:33:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25322017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totemic/pseuds/Totemic</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Something in the sand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Theres something in the sand.<br/>
It moves, it shifts<br/>
It wakes, it drifts<br/>
The sun and it’s sway wait.</p><p>Theres something in the sand.<br/>
It stirs, it dashes<br/>
It zooms, it crashes<br/>
Another day hidden, another day lost.</p><p>Theres something on the sand.<br/>
It laughs, its beaming<br/>
It dances, i’m dreaming<br/>
Did I wait, or did it?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>